Grief's Wrath
by tatewaki2000
Summary: Tatewaki Kuno, kendo captain of Furinkan High, handsome, and rich. Is he not the ideal man? HAH! But when this proud boy wakes up in a world where his pigtailed girl is his girlfriend what the hell will happen...


**Chapter 1: A Delusion's Limit**

_Summary: Tatewaki Kuno, kendo captain of Furinkan High, handsome, and rich. Is he not the ideal man? HAH! But when this proud boy wakes up in a world where his pigtailed girl is his girlfriend what the hell will happen..._

_Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma1/2 do not belong me. Nor do any of the other known characters that may appear in this fic. The story is mine, and was made for entertainment purpose only._

**Grief's Wrath**

_"Ah pigtailed girl!" Tears fell from the dashingly handsome man as he ran towards his love._

"_My beautiful sakura blossom, nay, my goddess of love. Truly no being may hold your voluptuous figure as you are the epitome of the perfection. Must God spoil me with such good looks, wealth, and love."_

_Sitting under the hill, there sat two people under oak tree. Looking outward the couple sat side-by-side speaking to each other._

"_Tate-chan. Oh I am ever so grateful of you saving me from my captor. Only some one as noble as you could have underhandedly discovered my true peril. Oh Kuno-sama how did you ever save me from the evil Saotome's dark magic."_

_Broken from his daze at his ever-vibrant red haired goddess, he felt a joyful piece of satisfaction in retelling his magnificent defeat over the evil Saotome. _

'_Ah my love I will be more than glad enough to speak of my heroic ventures...'_

_But his tale was not completed as another human-shaped figure had latched onto the man in the form of a deep embed hug._

_Startled, but not surprised, Kuno accepted this other person into his embrace. Truly he was man enough to have enough love for these two amazing women in his life. _

_Joy filled the upper-class man as he warmly squeezed the Tendo in his arms. Oh what a happy day. _

_His life felt complete._

_To his left he stared at the woman of his dreams, his mysterious lover, his red-haired beauty, his pigtailed girl._

_Looking down to see his other love, his perfect Tendo. Her face firmly placed into his kendo robe._

_Oh how she eluded him through the year, but now she must of felt his greatness as he had smited the cur Ranma Saotome to his doom. _

_Feeling weary from this bondage Tatewaki freed his hand from the lengthy hug to clear his joyous tears from his eyes. Strange though. He noticed he had not passionately kissed his other love yet. Of course making sure his lover was not abandoned from his kindness he had to make amends._

'_Surely my Akane-chan does not choose to keep her tantalizing face hidden from view.'_

_Looking down again once more he lifted her chin lightly, forcibly bringing her eyes to his; however, his whole body began numb as he noticed that he was not holding the youngest of the Tendo's in his embrace. He was not holding his Akane._

_Eyes wide with confusion Tatewaki felt the background melt away, and saw his pig-tailed girl disappear from his side._

_Everything was now blank except him and the person that was in front of him._

"_Hi Kuno-baby."_

_It was Nabiki Tendo._

***********************************************

"Uaghh," choked out a very disgruntled Tatewaki Kuno, as he awoke from such an unruly dream.

Wiping the cold sweat from his magnificent brow, young sir Tatewaki scrunched his face to think of his predicament.

'_That dream... Why must I be separated by my loves like so? That Nabiki. Surely she knew of the answer,' _thought the mighty Kuno.

Laying back on his newly acquired feather and silk bed the restless young man persisted in trying to reclaim the sleep obviously needed for a young samurai warrior.

Yet after several unfavorable minutes, Tatewaki still could not regain any rest. Instead the young Kuno chose to ponder on his voyages for the upcoming day.

Pulling a small book from his kendo robes, he looked at the image displayed in front.

There he was. Posing in all his attained glory with his two loves by his side, both beautiful and desirable.

The picture showed his pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo lavishing him with love as he, Tatewaki Kuno, stood triumphantly in the middle of the embrace.

Kuno sighed as cherished this moment with his heart.

Many people might call the photo false, because he had simply paid some foreigner to simply "photoshop" and create this magnificent picture. However, he just knew others were simply jealous of not having his resources.

This Kuno knew his loves would have lovingly performed this moment, but he had to improvise. Since they would not pose for such a picture while obviously under the evil spell of the wicked Saotome.

After a few minutes adoring his book's product Kuno grimaced as he simply opened the small book to an empty page, listing what he had to do. Otherwise his schedule would be ruined.

'_Time to list tomorrow's duties,' _sighed Tatewaki as he took a quill from his robe and began to write.

********************************

Young Warriors Log:

_Firstly_ _ever since father's haircut charade I must find some more recruits for the Kendo team. Also, note to self, must purchase a couple more supplies to fix our club's door._

_Next, I have a meeting at my hospital's doctor to rid a few of the latest chemicals from my wicked sister's poisons._

_Then I should visit mother and leave a couple of roses for her memory._

_Go to market to purchase a new robe. My previous robe has a slight tear._

_Attend a party my insane father _-shudders-_ is throwing with a couple Hawaiians. _

_Hmm... I should also arrange a meeting with Nabiki Tendo for some more valuable information... and necessities.'_

_*********************************_

After completing the quick list. Kuno still could not feel any yearns for sleep.

After a quick debate on what should be done Tatewaki placed the little book back into his robe, and decided to just stay awake.

Standing abruptly Tatewaki stood off his massive new bed, and walked to the nearest mirror of his bedroom's chambers.

However it did take several tries to reach the large reflective surface, as it was too dark to see.

'_Curses! Must my awakened presence be at such an early hour.'_

Glancing at his window, he could guess from the hazy sky that it couldn't be later than four o' clock in the morning.

Not disgruntled from the time it took to complete the simple quest, the noble Tatewaki had finally reached his large mirror.

Tatewaki felt it cheered him up quite considerably as he would check his reflection on the mirror. Nevertheless, looking at his dashingly good looks had always lifted his spirits.

Yet a strange feeling had crept into the young man's mind as he began to self indulge in his admiration.

Broken in thought, Tatewaki could only stare at his magnificent mirror.

'Masterpiece'

The single word flashed into his mind as he felt the embedded rubies and crystals smooth luster. The mirror was made for king.

'_Alas, my perfect counterpart,' _came a smug thought.

The fact that the large mirror was crafted from indeed the rarest of treasures only magnified his perfection.

However, the surely handsome man felt somehow astray as he again looked at his own likeness.

Stopping his posing, Tatewaki carefully evaluated the mirror. There he was looking at the figure looking back. If he smiled the reflection smile, and if he lifted his bokken the mirror quickly imitated his own pose.

Yet Tatewaki felt strange.

Recently Tatewaki had these strange dreams concerning the mercenary girl, Nabiki Tendo.

But they were of no problem, or was it...

"Why had I dreamt of her again?" quickly murmured the distraught man.

Closing his eyes the noble warrior ignored such trivial follies.

'_Hah! Nabiki Tendo! I spat such a common name.' _The thought lasted for merely a mere second as the dashing man focused tiredly on his supposed maidens of love.

"Who should I choose..." Pondered outloud the youthful teen. "Is it the wild and untamed pigtailed girl or the demure and proud Akane Tendo..."

"TODAY! I will choose the one I love. "

Picking up a coin from the nearby dresser. Tatewaki concentrated on this life changing decision. Putting all his "love" and fate into the coin's destined path.

Eyes in deep concentration of the coin's continuous rotation his head drifted upward as the coin reached its peak.

Seconds later a "thud" could be heard from the coin's collision to the floor. But minutes had passed until the young man had enough courage to peek at his destiny's true love.

Young Tatewaki felt an urge to just scream to the Heavens and choose to love them both; however, the indecisiveness was eating at his brain. He could feel himself practically go insane at the intoxication of having two loves.

_Well... that was what his fifth psychiatrist told him. _Seriously. How could any doctor say that him "giving love" was unhealthy... to such a great specimen of a man? _The nerve of them calling him arrogant and conceited. HAH! _

No. He will decide it now.

Bending over Tatewaki managed to open one of his closed eyes, and peeked at the answer to all of his problems.

But destiny had decided other things.

Somehow, but someway Tatewaki was way to close to his mirror, which accidentally nudged a nearby beam tipping the reflective surface.

A mirror crashing on the floor usually meant just "bad luck"; however, this mirror weighed over 300lbs. So... it might be considered bad when the large object fell off its latch and collided onto Kuno's head.

CRACK

Tatewaki's eyes flickered, his sight slowly drifting off into oblivion. However, Tatewaki was still unable to grasp the danger of the situation as his thoughts were swirled from the large blow.

Yet one thought was still flickering in his thick head.

'_If only I had a chance with my love.........'_

Unfortunately that was his last thought until he was knocked out _cold_.

****************************************

It was bright.

That single rationale struck true as such a light blinded Kuno. Squinting. The young man tried to block this invisible foe, yet to no avail. The sun had served its role, and had woken up Tatewaki.

Sitting on the strangely bouncy bed.

'_Bouncy? My bed was not bouncy? Or is it?'_

After pondering such a pointless detail. Tatewaki just shrugged the idea. However, it did leave him a little confused.

'_Why am I still thinking of such an unnecessary detail. Damn me, and my superior observation skills. Surely I am too wise to let any small facts get pass me,' _smugly pondered Tatewaki.

After congratulating his 'skills', Tatewaki decided to just lay back into the bed. Lying on the mattress until Sasuke would call him for his morning meal.

The sad part was that the young Kuno's 'skills' forgot to notice that the room he was in did not belong to him or was recognizable in any way.

How could Kuno's greatness not have noticed that the walls were not the right color, the sheets were a different brand, the floor was now tiles, the two XXXL (extra extra extra LARGE) posters of the two woman he adored were nowhere on the walls, and especially the sleeping figure lying right next to himself?

But of course those details were not as significant to the detail of a bed's bounciness.

_Bouncy._

_Bouncy._

That simple adjective just kept the young man's mind completely occupied.

Restless, Kuno rolled to another position on the mattress, wondering why Sasuke had not come to knock. But that thought ceased as he felt his skin touch another on his bed and two fleshy bumps colliding with his shirtless chest.

"AHH!!!" Yelled Kuno as he jumped off the bed.

Using his 'deductive observing skills' he had just realized he was completely naked. However, his fear was confirmed when he saw that there was an equally naked woman under the sheets. Luckily the red sheets on the bed covered her face and most of her body.

'_Who would take advantage of ME in my own bed!!!' _Frantically thought the young man.

'_Ok. Calm down. Am I not a great warrior? Yes I am... relax. And think rationally. Who would be in my house and female? Not Sasuke... Not my father.... Not my wicked, leotard wearing si..." _Suddenly blanching from the thought Tatewaki quickly scurried away from the sleeping form.

'_OH MY GOD! OH KAMI! My sister is not that twisted... surely she is completely sane. Surely she is... She has a healthy pet alligator (every girl needs a pet), injures young girls before her matches (healthy desire for competition), loves making poisons (studious), and loves Ranma Saoto,,,, OH MY GOD ! SHE IS INSANE! WHAT SICK THINGS DID SHE DO TO MY BODY!' _And somehow these thoughts were all kept in his head.

Kuno felt like throwing up. Badly.

Again, standing in his naked glory the young teen felt so sick that he had to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" cough ahem "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT HAS MY WICKED SISTE..." However, Kuno never had the chance to finish his scream of woe when he was interrupted by another.

"What's that noise," mumbled the sleeping figure from under the sheets.

As his keen hearing heard the words his mind went blank. _'That's not the voice of my sister.'_

Carefully walking towards the figure, and yanked the sheets off the bed. By God he hoped it really wasn't his sister. Seeing his sister would be just... sick.

However, the covers only revealed a young beautiful female with red hair in a pigtail.

Not expecting this result Kuno's brain had probably died from looking at the most impossible situation ever. _And she has no clothes on..._

Unable to contain the shock Tatewaki's mind just snapped, and he quickly fell unconscious.

Opening one of her eyes, and giving out a catlike yawn, Ranma Saotome looked down at her Kuno. And was confused as to why her boyfriend was on the ground.

**A/N: And THAT is why I'm called tatewaki2000. ;) We realllyyy need some good Tatewaki fanfiction. :D But yeah. ; Please do not expect a quick update... I might not even update this fic until I'm done with my other story "Another Chance." -sigh- But yeah...I just didn't want this story to collect cobwebs. Please don't hesitate to respond/review. I am curious at watcha'll think. -waves- Later for now!  
**


End file.
